franchise_developerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharyer
Bios Epic Blades Sharyer is a member of a race of demons called djinn. Like there benevolent counterparts, genie, djinn do grant wishes, only to corrupt them unless the wish involves something sinful. Belial the demon prince has the Sphere of Wonders with him and Sharyer, believing his people should be the only malevolent beings to grant wishes, seeks to erase the sphere from existing. Storyline Epic Blades There is a race of supernatural beings known as genie. Genie, much like humans, are given free will by God, but one genie named Iblis went too overboard with his free will and when God told him to join his fellow genie to bow down to Adam after he was created, he refused. Some other genie refused as well and as a result, both Iblis and a few other genie were banished from Paradise and became monstrous demons called djinn. Like genies, djinn are still capable of granting wishes, but djinn tend to corrupt the mortal's wish unless that wish involves sin. This is the story of a djinn named Sharyer, who thinks that the Sphere of Wonders is a waste of time and that it is not needed to exist, even in the hands of the Prince of Darkness, Belial. Gameplay Due to the member of the race of deamons as "djinn", Sharyer is very fantasy powerful djinn while haved the weapon call Orb of Discord. He is graveful bannesher abd supreme focus attacks around the area. Movelist Special Moves * Smoke Ball: Sharyer shoots a grey ball of smoke at his opponent. * Smoke Through: Similar to Akuma's Ashura Senku in Street Fighter, only the opponent can be damaged by Sharyer zipping through him/her. * Bowling Orb: Sharyer uses his Orb of Discord like a bowling ball and hurdles it towards his opponent. * Evil Lift: He telekinetically lifts up his opponent turns him/her around and bashes his/her head to the ground. * Fire In My Eyes: He shoots a stream of fire from his eyes at his opponent. * Smoke Parry: He covers himself in smoke and when his opponent hits him, he counters by blasting smoke at him/her. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * Dark Magic Trick: Sharyer's Orb of Discord disappears. He extends his hand toward his opponent and traps him/her inside the a giant version of the orb. The Orb of Discord shrinks down while the opponent is inside it and then it shrinks to nothing. 3 seconds later, the opponent's blood and inner organs begin to fly out of nowhere. Quick Deaths * Smoke Through: The opponent begins to fall into pieces. * Evil Lift: The opponent's head gets crushed from the slam to the ground. * Fire In My Eyes: The opponent burns into a skeleton. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades A rusty bottle falls onto the ground and out of it comes a cloud of black smoke. The black smoke forms into Sharyer, carrying the Orb of Discord with him and an evil chuckle. Victory Pose Sharyer says, "You will now see an even greater Hell." and hurdles his Orb of Discord at he camera screen, covering the screen up only for 2 seconds later to convert the scene into a distorted state with reddish purple coloring. Category:Epic Blades characters